owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Essie Cole
Born and raised just in the outter towns of Vice City, Essie grew up with a troubled childhood. Her parents known drug dealers and addicts, she was in a out of foster homes, but mostly out on her own as a runaway case. One day at the age of 18, she came across a biker bar just on the outskirts of Vice, where she laid her eyes upon a boy only a few years older than her that caught her attention, Logan Kincaid. Over a matter of a short period, the two had met and quickly became inseperable. Essie and Logan hung around a lot with Logan's brother Mason, the three were rarely without eachother through the years. Until the day Mason was charged and senteced for 3 years with Vehicle Maslaughter. That was the day her and Logan were fed up with Vice, they new it was time to escape making their way to San Fierro, San Andreas. Her old ways itched and clawed at her, begging her to slip back, her and Logan fought best they could and tried the normal lifestyle. Up until Mason's sentenced ended, Logan had retrieved him, and the harder it became to hang on to what they had in San Fierro, it was an expensive area, and their jobs were not paying off. The trio moved to Los Santos in hopes for better opportunities, soon finding themselves back in the slums where they came from. Their love of bikes conquered them, and they met up with an old friend, Jack Haggard and a few others met along the way, starting the Iron Horsemen Motorcycle Club. A group of friends, a support system, a family. For the first time in a really long time Essie felt home, she felt safe. After a few months within the club, Essie could sense things weren't going as planned, her itch for her parents lifestyle, and her old came back to haunt her. Her skin crawling and itching for that easy fix. She was getting into deep and she was going mad. A few wrong choices here and there led to her arrest in May of 2014 on gun posession and firing a weapon in a public dwelling. She spent a few months in jail, before Logan posting bail for her. This was one of many things sending her down into a spiral of trouble until one day she felt the need to go back east to Vice City. She needed to clear her head. She had fought internally with the club, she fought with her own mind, she needed space. She traveled back out to Vice and she took shelter in a motel room. Kept in contact for a few weeks, but quickly began to keep her silence, and in return so did they. She left her Treasurer position, not knowing what to do or what comes next. Days passed, weeks, and then a month passed, and still nothing was heard from them anymore. She kept her attention on news from back in LS, and kept most contact with Logan. That died out after he decided to travel back to LS. His silence caved her the most. She was torn, unsure what her next step was, she knew she wanted out, but she was scared. She packed to return to LS to find Logan, as her mind toyed with her worst fears. Category:Character